Star Wars: Trials of a Jedi
by swimmer79
Summary: An epic tale of a Jedi padawan learing the ways of the force. New Story based on the game Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy
1. The Beginning

Star Wars: Trials of a Jedi

The Beginning

Chapter 1:

Seth was tired and bored from sitting in a New Republic Shuttle. It was a dimly lit area and had a smell of recycled air. The seat cushion was very rigid, as if been used many times. Seth had never been aboard on a spacecraft, and was very anxious. All he wanted to do was to reach his destination. Yavin 4. He was anticipating the feeling of when he first stepped of the spacecraft, and how his new life was going to be. He was excited by the fact that his teacher would be none other than the legendary Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. He had heard stories of Master Skywalker's greatness, and he hope he could be a great as him.

As he came back into focus of the surrounding world, Seth observed a myriad of different species. Some were Twi'lek from the half ice cold and half blazing hot world of Ryloth, others were Rodian from their untamed world of Rodia. Even the Mon Calamarians were here with their majestic fishlike appearance. There were even species that Seth did not know.

He realized that this group would be his fellow students and companions that would endure many hardships, and may someday become true Jedi together. Just as Seth was about to get lost in his own mind again, an intercom came about. It was a deep voice which spoke with a little too much enthusiasm.

"_Attention candidates, your journey to becoming a Jedi is about to begin. The New Republic would like to wish you good luck in your training and in your future travels. May the force be with you."_

The message finished with an extra emphasis on the last sentence, and Seth then wondered how other species could understand English. He looked around seeking a suitable answer, and saw an ear piece in each being's ear. A Mon Calamarian came up to him, and muttered something in a completely foreign language to Seth.

He then saw the Calamarian motion to his ear, or at least Seth thought it was his ear, and gave Seth a similar looking ear piece. Seth inserted the new device into his ear, and instantly understood everything around him.

The Calamarian then said "Hello, my name is Jolin Ackbar. But most people call me Sapte"

Jason then had a sudden revelation. "Wait Jolin Ackbar? Are you related to the Admiral Ackbar from the Republic?"

"He is my uncle," said Jolin. "What's your name?"

"My name is Seth. How did you come upon these listening devices?"

"The captain asked me before we got onto the ship, if I could hand out these language translators to everybody aboard," replied Jolin.

"Oh I see,"

"So, how did you become a Jedi candidate?" asked Joplin.

"Well, it's a long story…"

"Yea, and it's a long way to Yavin 4 too."

"Ok so here I go."

Starting to think of a good way to start the story, it sparked a memory of a life and planet that seemed a billion light years away. And it probably was too. He then began the story that changed his life forever.

It was a hot summer's day on Naboo, and he had just finished scaling a cliff with his friend Tupa, a Gungan, not to far away from the capital city. After scaling the wall, both were tired, and needed to take a break.

"That was fun," said Tupa. "Want to do it again tomorrow?"

"Sure, but I have to go home now, because tonight is the Festival of the Suns. It will take me a long time to get home with all the traffic people cause."

"Ok, I'll meet you here same time tomorrow?"

"I'll see ya then."

They went to separate ways, for Tupa lived in an underwater city, named Botis. The city was smaller than the Gungan capital city of Genesis, but was home to many Gungans.

Seth then went onto his land speeder back to the capital of Naboo. He powered up his engines, and saw a massive crowd trying to get into the main area of the city. The queen was supposed to make a debut, which caused all the chaos.

He usually found any type of party of festival surprisingly dull. Seth and Tupa usually went to each others home, and looked up information tips on exercising on the Holonet.

Tonight Seth had a different feeling. He had been to the festival before, and it was filled with all kinds of gaudy floats and extravagant clothes in celebration of the universe, nothing out of the ordinary. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had felt before in times when danger was approaching. Seth decided to go.

He went home to find the rest of his family already gone. "_Probably to the festival,"_ thought Seth. He changed out of his exercising clothes and put on his most comfortable pair of pants and a shirt with the family crest on it.

It was a clear cool night, and citizens from all corners of Naboo were there. There were jesters, jugglers, dancers, musicians, and all other sorts of entertainers. This is usually why Seth did not like festivals. He preferred to be behind the scenes, working alone on a project or some other type of time waster. At any type of get together, everybody was wearing flashy clothes, and showy jewelry. Everybody was trying to out dress the other, by showing their wealth. Seth did not like this. He would rather wear sweat pants rather than a suit to afancy party.

At the festival, Seth decided to look around still having the strange feeling. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, and was very depressed for not having an adventure after all.

He was then about to decide to go home, when he heard the _hiss_ of a lightsaber, and a scream from the crowd. All the music stopped, along with the laughing, and amusement from the entertainers, making the area dead silent. The crowd backed away fearing the new danger. This instantly formed a circle around the uninvited guest. It was a Sith. He realized this by the red lightsaber, and the dark clothing. The strange creature then decreed in a bone-chilling voice "_I have been foretold the future young Seth. I have been given orders to exterminate your presence here on Naboo. You will never learn the ways of the force."_

Seth was confused by this direct comment. What had he done to deserve such attention? Even from a Sith?

Without any warning, the being jumped at him with incredible height that it blinded him from the surrounding lights. He reacted with such speed, that he fell over. He quickly recovered when he realized the Sith was coming his way.

He hurriedly rolled out of the way, just as the sith's lightsaber landed right where he was seconds before. Seth then swiftly counterattacked by leaping at the sith hoping to knock away the dangerous weapon. It easily dodged out of the way, and grazed Seth's arm with the lightsaber. He let out a small groan, and fell onto the ground, adding more injury to his body.

The sith then said, "_You have reacted well. You would have made an incredible sith with proper training. To bad it's too dangerous to keep you alive."_

With its last comment, the Sith rose its lightsaber up humming greatly as if expecting a kill. Seth, out of breath and hurt, rolled behind the Sith, and pushed it in the back. The Sith fell and hit the ground, while its lightsaber was still in the air, and slashed its skull. It was a gruesome sight. The crowd had seen enough and began to reek havoc. Seth got up, and then gave a silent smile. _Now that was an adventure._

**Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Please Review! More to follow!**


	2. The Beginning Continued

Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Wars characters, except Jade, and Seth.

_FOREWORD: Welcome back, we are continuing with Seth's story of how he became a Jedi…._

The Beginning (Continued...)

Chapter 2:

Seth woke in a bed, not realizing what was happening to him. At first, he thought he had a strange dream, until he looked at his arm. His arm was bandaged, and he had tubes running through his arm. He looked around realizing he was in a white room. He looked around only to find similar people, either sleeping or unconscious, with tubes coming out of them also. Then the details came slowly back to him.

He had just killed a Sith. He remembered the creature's bone-chilling voice, and its lifeless clothes. He remembered how the strange creature tired to kill him, and his desperate attempt to dodge the deadly strikes.

He was about to get up, when a droid came up to him.

"Please, stay in your bed. You have not been given permission to leave your designated area," said the droid in a forceful, but soothing voice.

"Why am I here," Seth asked in a confused state.

"I'll answer that."

Seth looked to the entrance way and saw a hooded figure, clothed in a brown cloak.

"Thank you T2-68. I will take it from here," said the visitor.

"Very well master," said the medical droid, and left the area to tend to other patients.

"I see you have woken," said the visitor.

She had taken her hood off, and Seth saw a person, with two head tails, and green skin. It was a Twi'lek.

"Hello Seth, my name is Su'ca. But I am better known as Jade."

"Um… Hello Jade, not to be rude, but where am I, and what are these other people doing here, and would I have done to deserve such attention?"

"Do not be afraid Seth, I am a Jedi, and you are in a Naboo Intensive Care Unit. These other people have also been hurt at the recent festival."

"I remember seeing a brown cloak such as yours, and then my world went black. Was that you in the brown cloak? Before I passed out, I remember seeing a brown figure dressed like you."

"You are very observant Seth, and you were right, it was I who was going to retrieve you from the Sith's control, but I had failed in my mission."

"And about that… why was the Sith after me? I did not do anything to deserve such interest."

"Seth my friend, there is a time and a place to learn the truth. Here is not that time."

Seth was about to rebuke, but Jade cut him off and said,

"Seth, there is a different reason why I came here. You have the potential of becoming a Jedi."

"Me? A Jedi? You must have the wrong person."

"No Seth, you do have the strength to do good, and change the universe," said Jade speaking more passionately now.

"_A real Jedi, this could be my chance at adventure,"_ thought Seth. After coming to this thought, Seth said,

"Yes, I will learn the ways of the Jedi."

"Excellent, now there are a few things in order before we leave. First you must bid your family and friends goodbye, and pack only your most important possessions. Comfort is not a luxury at the Jedi Academy."

"Yes I will do it right away."

"Great, the space shuttle leaves early tomorrow morning. I have some unfinished business to attend to, and I cannot go with you on your trip there."

With that last comment, Jade stood up and walked gracefully out of the door.

Seth had never dreamed of becoming a Jedi. He had heard stories about the near extinct people, and how they came back into existence. He was enthralled at having the chance of learning the ways of the force, and doing good deeds.

After Jade left, the medical droid came back to him, and said

"I see Seth that your wounds have healed instantly. You are free to leave at any time."

Seth had wondered why had his wounds had healed so quickly. He remembered that when he woke up, he felt a slight twinge in his arm and after Jade left, he felt completely normal. He pondered what could have been the cause of this miraculous healing, and then he came to one conclusion. It must have been Jade. She was a Jedi. Jedi were capable of healing minor wounds. Felling revived, Seth said,

"Thank you T2-68 for your wonderful hospitality, I will be leaving then, good day to you."  
After Seth had left the medical unit, he raced home to tell his family about these recent events. He had hoped that his family had not worried about him. Once he reached the front door, he was instantly greeted by his two younger sisters. They had screamed,

"Seth is home! Yea! Mommy Seth is back!"

"Hello honey, I was just staring to get worried. I thought you and Tupa had gone out on one of your adventures."

"No Mom you are never going to believe what just happened to me. I am capable of being a Jedi, and I have the choice of going to the Jedi Academy! Isn't that great!"

"Oh Seth, how wonderful! When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. First thing."

"Well, there's no time to waste, I have to pack your things, make you some food, and I don't think there is enough time………," said his mother in a panic.

"Mom calm down, I'm 16 years old, I'll be fine."

After the engagement, Seth went up to his room, and packed only his most valuable possessions. He could not even sleep that night, in eagerness of the next day.

The next morning, Seth had only one thing on his mind, the Jedi Academy. After he got up, his mother was in tears.

"I know you will be a great Jedi Seth, I hope you will never forget where you came from."

"I won't Mom. Bye, see you soon."

After Seth said his final goodbye to his mother, he knew he would not see his family for a long time.

So that's where my story ends Joplin. I went to the space docks, and made it aboard the ship. And here I am.

"I can't believe that you met a real Jedi already," said Joplin in an excited state.

Suddenly, the intercom voice said aloud,

"Attention Jedi, we have reached your new home of Yavin 4. Please exit the ship carefully, and pick up your luggage. For now, please strap yourself in, for we are entering the atmosphere. Anyone who is still standing after the next minute will most likely receive minor head injuries."

This was the moment Seth had been waiting for. He was about to leave the transportation ship, and start a new life among the Jedi.

After the message had ended, there was a scramble to find an empty seat. Joplin had sat down right next to Seth.

Seth had taken a liking to the Calamarian for his real interest in his story. Nobody had ever really paid much attention to him, and he was truly amazed at the kindness of Joplin. He hoped to continue this new found friendship.

Seth then felt a sudden jerk, as the ship entered the atmosphere. Nobody was still standing, and Seth had a sudden feeling of nausea.

"_Entering an atmosphere is much different than leaving one," _Seth had concluded to himself.

He had to use an extreme use of self control to keep himself from throwing up because of the g force, but he had managed it. Seth felt the ship glide gently in the sky, then felt the ship dip down. He heard the roaring of the engines coming to a stop, and felt the ship land easily on the landing area. This was the beginning of a new adventure.


	3. The Way of the Jedi

_Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any star wars figures except Jade and Seth._

Chapter 3: The Way of the Jedi

"You really don't like starships," said Joplin with a grin. "I have never seen a person act like that ever on a ship."

"Well... this was the first time I have ever been on a ship."

"No way," Joplin said with astonishment.

"Attention Jedi, you are ready to leave, please make sure you take all of your belongings. Have a wonderful day." said the intercom.

With its last comment the passenger area started to bustle with all sorts of movement. The side doors of the ship opened, and people started to file out. Seth and Joplin set out for the door, hoping to find their possessions quickly.

As they left the ship, the pair stepped into a nature paradise. Seth took a quick view, and saw all sorts of vegetation, and animals surrounding one very large temple. He thought that was where the Jedi would live. The field was a deep green, with all sorts of flowers, and other kinds of life.

Just as the two received their belongings from the cargo bay, a droid spoke to them. It had a gold covering, and stood with a droid. Seth could see the registration number on the side of the droid. It read R2-D2. The gold droid then said,

"Can I have your attention please Jedi? My name is C3P0. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker has just informed me to bring you to the grand audience chamber. Please all of you follow me."

Everyone followed the droids, and soon the great temple became closer.

Seth came to view the temple more clearly. It was a dark color, with not as many vines as their were in the rest of the forest.

They approached the entrance of the ancient temple, and walked through until they reached what would be the grand audience chamber. The room was made of marble, which long ago lost its shine, and columns lining the back of the room. Standing towards the end of the room was Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.

He looked at the new trainees with a greeting look. His stance was impressive, so as to show he had been through many trials. He wore black clothes, and a traditional brown cloak around him. The future Jedi took their stance in front of Master Skywalker. Skywalker then said,

"Welcome Jedi, you will begin a life of adventure. You will not only learn the ways of the force. You will also study diplomacy, foreign languages, and other sorts of cultures. Each of you will be placed with one Jedi Master, or Knight. Once you are with your assigned Jedi, you will learn the ways of the force by their guidance. You will also be accompanying them on missions to help hone your force capabilities. So let us begin with the assignment."

Skywalker walked to each person, and told them their Jedi Master or Knight, and came upon Seth.

"Seth, you will be placed with Jedi Knight Suc'a Xiao. I believe you have already met her. She will meet you in the outside hall after our meeting."

"Yes, Master Skywalker," said Seth.

As Skywalker went around the room naming each person and assigning them a Knight or Master, Seth wondered about which his first assignment would be. He was glad that he knew who his Master was, and was anxious to begin his training.

After Master Skywalker assigned the last person, he said, "One last moment Jedi please. In your training you will endure many hardships and may be tempted to the dark side of the force. I can only think of one piece of advice that I can give you. As my old Master Yoda once said, "Do not underestimate the power of the dark side of the force." I will say the same to you. Beware of the dark side."

With his final comment, Master Skywalker dismissed the Jedi out in the adjourning hall to meet their new Masters.

"So who is your Master?" said Joplin curiously. "Mine is Jedi Master Kyle Katarn. I have never heard of him before, have you?"

"No, but I am sure he is very skilled if he is a Jedi Master."

"Well, my Master is Suc'a Xiao…"

"Wait, isn't that the same person who you met on Naboo?"

"Yes it is," Seth replied.

As the pair walked into the entrance chamber, they saw a multitude of people walking to find their new Master. Seth said goodbye to Joplin, and went to find Suc'a. She was standing towards the end of the hall with what looked like exercising clothes, and came to meet Seth.

She said to him, "Hello again Seth. I am glad that you are my new padawan."

She spoke in a pleased tone, and seemed truly glad that he was her apprentice.

"If you come follow me, I will show you to your new quarters, and then we will begin your Jedi training."

"Oh I can't wait," said Seth.

"_I guess there is no time to relax anymore" thought Seth._

"No there's not. You are a Jedi now." Said Suc'a

"Wait, did you just read my thoughts," asked Seth uncertainly.

"Yes, I did it is an old Jedi trick. It only works on those not tune with the force."

"I hope that will change soon." said Seth.

As they walked into new chambers to see Seth's new room, Seth was amazed at the architecture of the building, and how an ancient people came to build it. Not much was know about the Massassi people, and only theories could explain of the happenings here of millions of years ago.

"Here we are," said Suc'a. "This is your living quarters. You have been given a desk, and a bed."

The room was made of the same diminished marble, and had a wooden desk, and a comfortable looking bed.

"Thanks I will like it here," said Seth.

"Great, now let's begin your training."

The pair left the room, and Suc'a led them to what looked like a training courtyard. It was a wide open space, only covered by walls 50 feet apart. Other people were already there, moving incredibly heavy objects without touching the, performing extraordinary aerobics, and sparring with training lightsabers.

Suc'a then directed her attention to him. She said,

"This is the training area for the Jedi. Here students can learn the ways of the force and exercise. I will teach you a first lesson."

Suc'a stepped back from Seth, and closed her eyes. She seemed to be in a trance. Then a small rock next to Seth lifted up into the air. Seth was astounded by the fact of the rock defying the laws of gravity. The rock moved gently around Seth, and then landed back onto the ground. Suc'a opened her eyes, and looked pleased.

"That is our first lesson. Jedi can manipulate the force, to move any object. As small as that rock, and as big as a space freighter. There have been some gifted Jedi that could move planets and stars. This has not happened in a long time though."

"How am I able to accomplish such a task?"

"I will show you."

Seth spent the next 3 hours learning how to manipulate objects. By the end of the 3rd hour, Seth was exhausted from such use of the mind.

"That is enough for today Seth," said Suc'a. "Tomorrow we will continue our lesson."

"Very well Master," said Seth relieved.

Seth walked back to his room, and fell right on his bed. He went into instant sleep.

"_This whole Jedi thing is going to be much harder than I thought_," thought Seth.


	4. The New Day

Foreword: So we left off with Seth just finishing his first day as a Jedi. He was dead tired, and fell asleep.

Chapter 4: The New Day

Seth woke up the next morning feeling like he had just chopped his legs off. He was feeling exhausted from the previous day, and was starving. Seth realizing that he had fallen asleep in his training clothes changed his attire for something more comfortable.

Seth closed the door behind him, and started to work his way to the dining hall. He had a vague impression where the hall was, and couldn't wait to bite into some food. He was just about to enter, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Seth, hey Seth! Wait up a minute!"

It was Joplin as Seth came to realize, he was wearing a traditional Jedi clothes, and looked extravagant.

"Hey how are you?" asked Seth.

"Not bad, how do you like your Master," said Joplin.

"He's spectacular! He taught me a lot yesterday, and I can't wait to learn more!"

"Hey do you want to eat breakfast with me? Then we can talk more in detail," asked Seth.

"Sorry I can't I said I would meet Kyle by the training area. He said it was something important."

"Oh… ok that's fine." Said Seth disappointed.

Seth bid goodbye to Joplin, and continued to find the dining hall. He looked outside to find a beautiful morning, with exotic birds singing, Jedi doing early morning calisthenics, and the world waking up to a new day.

Seth unrelenting to find the dining hall finally found it after a half an hour search. Seth became lost numerous times, and stared in awe at the extravagant and intricate temple.

Seth finally found the dining hall, and sat down at a table to eat. He sat there wondering what Joplin possibly could be doing.

"_He had only been here one day, what could possibly be so important?"_ thought Seth.

Seth then decided to dismiss the idea, in not to worry about such things, and continue eating his breakfast.

After finishing his food, Seth deiced wonder around the grounds of the temple area, to become more familiar with them. Seth took a leisurely walk around the corridors, finding new areas, placing a mental map into his brain where everything was.

Seth was walking down a hallway, when there was a rustling of leaves, and the howl of the wind. He looked outside to see if the weather had changed. He expected to see luminous looking clouds, and the land becoming slightly darker. He was astonished to find that it was a perfect day outside with the sun shining blindly.

He wondered what had caused this phenomenon, and saw at the other end of the hall a menacing looking droid holding a blaster rifle. The droid was bulky, and looked as if it could tear Set apart. Seth, out of instinctive behavior, sprinted into a near by room. He found this room to be a storage area, and knew that if the droid found him, he would be easily blasted.

He had dashed from the room, and took coverage behind a bookcase. He had to think quickly before the droid came to shoot him. He realized that he could use his Jedi pushing ability to push the droid down. Seth closed his eyes, and used all his strength to push the assassin droid. It fell to the ground with a loud _thud_, and became motionless.

He was just about to approach the droid, when he heard a new voice.

"Congratulations Seth you have completed your first task as a Jedi."

Seth was startled at this new voice, and looked behind him to find a familiar face. It was Suc'a.

"Wait, I am how did you get here," asked Seth.

"At the Jedi Academy, it is more than just learning force powers, and studying diplomatic relations, your skills should be used in life threatening situations. You have demonstrated this skill with distinction. Once you saw the threat, you took cover. You realized that staying in that closet, could be your last move. So, you used your Jedi ability to knock the droid down."

"So this was all just a test? But that droid could have killed me!" said Seth confused.

"Yes, even if you had failed, the droid's gun was set to stun. If you were shot, you may have had minor paralyzes around your body, but it would go away."

"Oh that makes sense then, but how did you know that I would be here at this time?"

"Quite simply, I used the force to detect your presence, and followed you."

"_Great"_ thought Seth.

"Yes it was pretty cunning," said Suc'a jokingly.

"Did you just read my thoughts again?" asked Seth.

"Sorry, it's a habit of mine," said Suc'a apologetically.

The pair then walked out to the training area, for another day of vigorous exercises and force powers.

After another long day of training, Seth met up with Joplin in the dining hall for dinner.

"Hey how did that early practice with Kyle go?"

"Well, it was a trap. He surprised me by sending out two CIS Super Battle Droids. I was about to move, when I tripped on my long robes. I thought that I would have been dead just then. They ended up shooting me, but there weapons were set on stun. So, I was very numb for a couple of hours. Kyle said that this was a test for new Jedi."

"Wow, the same thing happened to me. Instead it was an assassin droid."

"So I guess this is a test of strength and wits for early Jedi," commented Joplin.

"Must be."

After dinner, Seth went back to his room to mediate, and practice his new Force power moves. He had been at it for hours, and began a hurricane of all his belongings rotating in a circle, around his room through the manipulation of the force.

Seth had been in deep concentration when he heard a knock at the door. Seth wondered who would be up, at this time of night. The sun had been down for hours, and Seth could hear the _hum_ of the fireflies, and the _cricket_ of the grasshoppers.

"Come in," said Seth.

Seth looked to the door, setting down all of his possessions in a mishmash around his room, to see the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker approaching him.

"Hello Seth, how do you like it at the temple," asked Luke. He spoke in a much more cheerful voice now that he was alone with Seth. He remembered Luke's impressive voice, and the dignity of which he stood.

"I am really enjoying my time here so far. I believe that learning the Jedi ways can lead me to do great things in the galaxy."

"You have concluded correctly, but I have some distressing news. Your Master, Suc'a, had to be called in for an urgent mission at her home planet of Ryloth. She was very disappointed not to continue her training herself, but she was compelled by her duty to complete tasks. Therefore, you have been assigned a new Master. His name is Jedi Master Jaden Korr. He has just recently become a Jedi Master for his excellent skills for striking down a powerful Sith, and saving a fellow Jedi's life."

"When will I meet my new Master," asked Seth questionably.

"You will meet him tomorrow morning at the edge of the forest. I believe he has something to show you."

"Tomorrow morning… no problem. I'll be there."

"Great, then I will leave you to your mediation."

With his last comment, Luke left the room. The door shut leaving Seth to compile thoughts about his new Master, and the approaching day.


	5. His New Master

_Foreword: Seth has just learned that his old Master had to be sent away with an urgent mission. He therefore, was assigned a new Master named Jedi Master Jaden Korr._

_Disclaimer: duh, I don't own any of the characters._

_Sorry about the wait, I have been really, I mean REALLY busy lately. So Enjoy!_

Chapter 5: His New Master

Seth woke the next morning anticipating the feeling for the excitement that today offered. He quickly dressed, and went to the dining hall to eat a quick, but nutritious breakfast. He saw Joplin there, and told him all about his new Master.

"Wow, a new Master. Hope this one is as good as Suc'a," said Joplin.

"Yeah, it's pretty exciting. I can't wait,"

Seth looked at his watch, noticing that his meeting was to start in five minutes.

"Oh geez Joplin, I am almost late!"

He left Joplin sitting at the table, and proceeded to the entrance.

Seth was glad to see a bright day, with very little winds. He took a brief survey to see where his new Master would be. He saw a figure standing a long ways distance from him, so Seth started to jog. It still took him ten minutes find his new Master. He reached the spot and met Jaden Korr, his new Master. Jaden stood there waiting for him. Seth could feel the force presence around him. He could sense all the animals running away from him. Seth walked up, and said,

"Master Jaden? My name is Seth."

"Welcome Seth, I am glad we met." Said Jaden.

"Today we are going to venture into the forest, and hopefully I can teach you a lesson."

"_No time for small talk_," thought Seth.

As the pair walked into the forest, Seth quickly became tired after all the bugs that inhabited that area. The sun suddenly became ten times for hot, and he quickly began to lose pace with Master Korr.

"Come along now Seth, we still have much ground to cover."

They had started when the sun had just risen. By the time they stopped, it was late midday.

"We must stop here. It seems as if you need a rest."

"You would be correct," said Seth.

"Now Seth, I have much to tell you. The ancient Massassi race had been wiped out by the Sith Lord Exar Kun. He was controlled by the dark side. You will come under these temptations too. I have gone through some myself, and I had the strength to resist. You must have this same strength."  
"I understand the consequences. I will try."

"As a past Jedi Master once said 'There is no try, do or do not."

As Seth thought about this comment, Jaden said,

"Well, I guess we should keep going."

They continued along for another two hours, through the swampy marshlands of the forest. Seth noticed an extravagant temple, when the two stopped. He was tired beyond any comparison, and could not wait to sit down.

Seth sat down, and Jaden looked directly at him.

"Seth, this is the temple of Exar Kun. He was finally brought down after many years. Many Jedi had perished while trying to vanquish the demon. I have brought you hear for a reason. When you were attacked on Naboo, you heard the Sith say 'I have been foretold the future young Seth, and I am to exterminate your presence'. Well, we have just received information that there is a Sith uprising in the Ryloth system."

"Wait, isn't that the place where Master Suc'a is?" asked Seth.

"Yes you are correct. That is why you must continue your training. I have brought you hear for a reason. The temple on your left is an ancient training ground for the warriors of the primeval Massassi tribe. This was the testing chambers for them. I want you to enter this temple, and use the force to your advantage.

"I understand Master Jaden."

"Oh yea, and another thing, just call me Jaden. My old Master, Kyle Katarn, used to say 'titles make my skin crawl'. I have the similar feeling."

"Yes Master… oh, Jaden."

Seth started along the path that would lead him to the temple. The path was overgrown with vegetation, and plant life.

He quickly came to the site, where his test would be. As Seth approached the temple, he noticed that the entire area was surrounded by body of water. The temple itself was on spit of land right in the middle. Seth easily came to resolve this issue by using the force to walk over the water.

Seth approached the water, and he put his foot out. He was just about to start walking, when he felt, through the force, a predator. Seth had just removed his foot when there was a _splash_, and an eel looking creature jumped out.

"_Well, that didn't work_," thought Seth.

Seth became puzzled about how to cross the treacherous lake. He thought of just swimming, and then deliberation he would be easily caught.

"_Maybe I could use the force to lift my body across the water,"_ thought Seth.

Seth knew that he had never been attempted this before, and wasn't sure he could do it. He then remembered Jaden's teaching,

"There is no try do, or do not."

Thinking about this teaching, Seth took a deep breath to clam himself. He felt the force flow through his body, not realizing if he was above the water, or still standing on the edge of the lake.

After what seemed like ages, Seth felt his feet touch the ground and he opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of the lake, right near the entrance of the temple.

Seth, realizing what he had just done, had a smile on his face, and walked into the temple.


	6. The Test

_Foreword: Ok, so Seth is about to go into the ancient temple, to test his new Jedi strength. Just a reminder, that Seth DOES NOT have a lightsaber, so he will have to be on his wits the entire time. Exciting isn't it. 0 Enjoy_

Chapter 6: The Test

Seth walked into the temple and was awestruck. The inside of the temple was much more extravagant than what it appeared to be on the outside. The room looked as if it was made from marble, but the shine was dull after centuries of not any use.

Seth walked into the entrance hall, and saw many moldy doors lining the walls. It was a stony entrance that held many doors along the sides. The natural vegetation had finally taken over, which led to most of the floor and walls being covered in vines, plants, and other flora. Seth decided to open the first door on his right, and to find only what seemed to be a changing room.

"_Jaden wouldn't have sent me in here for no reason. I need to look for something out of the ordinary,"_ thought Seth.

Seth continued his journey within the ancient temple to look for anything out of the ordinary. He approached a large flamboyant oak door with many complex symbols and hieroglyphics.

He opened the door and walked in. Seth was taken aback. He was right in the middle of an ancient Massassi council gathering. In the middle of the room was a long stone table filled with ten people. They were all talking to each other about something but Seth could not hear. HHHe saw other of the ancient Massassi people sitting on long granite bleachers that lined up against the wall. They too were conversing with each other. The bleachers stretched up the wall until it became to dark to see any higher.

Except that the people sitting there didn't look like real people. As Seth scrutinized the scene, he found that they people sitting there were faded as if just a memory. Even the spectators in the side seats were dull.

"_How can this be?_" thought Seth, "_All of the Massassi mysteriously disappeared a millennia ago."_

Seth entered the room, waiting anxiously for any movement. As he approached the council table, the man in the center of the table stood up.

The man was dressed in a white toga, and bald. As a matter of fact, Seth noticed all of the men and women sitting at the long table were bald. The man though, seemed to the aged leader of the group. He also observed that this man had many creases in his skin; this could have been an after affect of years of stress, and anxiety.

Before Seth could see anything else, the "meeting" began.

The man old man stood, and asked for order.

"Order, we must have order in the Temple." The man declared.

The entire hall had entirely become quiet at the same time, including the committee.

"Thank you, members, and fellow people" as he said this he put him left arm on his right bicep.

"As we start this meeting, we must start with the most important. We have an emergency condition that must be solved in order for our way of life to continue."

As the man making his speech, all of the other members listened intently and ate every word he said.

"We have come to a critical point in our world, and way of life. We must decide if to join the Republic or stay out of any galactic relations. Both outcomes have advantages and disadvantages, but we must concern all our thought to the subject. The decision we make today is one that could change the lives of our future generations, so do not make it lightly."

With this last comment, the man sat down and the discussion began.

It began total chaos. The entire hall immediately burst out into talk, and chatters without any concern for formalities.

Once the man sat down, another leader of the council had stood; and declared her idea.

"We should be concerned with the well-being of our planet. For centuries we have never had any kind of Republic ally, and we have made ourself a notable civilization. If we chose to enter the galactic community our identity will be lost. My vote is to decline joining the council."

After she had made her statement, she sat down, and discussions resumed.

"Thank you councilmember Odana, but I have a different view."

Another councilmember stood. This one was a young man who seemed full of life, and dire to express his idea.

"We the people of Massassi, have always been on our own. While we have done extremely well for ourself, and have indeed made ourself worthy of notation, out planet could only further grow if we join the Republic. The Republic is able to offer us technologies, and ideas that are generations ahead of our own. They can offer us exquisite foods, and top of the line products. I believe that we have reached the pinnacle of Massassian society. My vote is to join the Republic."

Councilmember Odana looked furious and rose confidently stating, "While Councilmember Odana has attempted to prove his point, I still stand to keep Massassi out of galactic affairs."

The aged councilmember then stood and said, "Members please sit and continue discussions with respect."

As Seth observed every part of this meeting, he could see the animosity between the two council members.

"_I think I see where this is going.."_


End file.
